Konoha High School
by Yachiru Hatake
Summary: A girl named Kagome Kido had just moved from the Rain village and now she's in Konoha with her mother. She's now going to take the challenge of what Konoha High has in store for her. She'll make new friends and enemies. Will she survive? Let's find out.
1. New school, new life

**Another story! Even though this one might not be good or I might be wrong. Dunno, but let's find out. I do not own Naruto, but I do own my OC or OCs in this story. It's a high school fic so don't be mad if I get things wrong.**

_I can't believe were moving to a new place! I told mom not to do this, but will she listen! NOOOOO! Her excuse was "But darling, your life will be so much better than our life now." Blah, lie. _

_She made me leave all my friends at home in the Rain village. Ugh! She is so frustrating!_

"Sweet heart, your life is going to be so much better." My mom, Yuki, said as we were driving in her new Toyota.

"My life was better in the Rain village." I mumble as we were headed to Konoha the village hidden in the leaves.

_I wonder what Daisuke and Nykima are doing? I mean did mom really have to leave my cousins instead of asking her sister, Suki, if she could let them come with me. But no, she said she doesn't want me to get in the wrong crowd! Like hell I'll get in the wrong crowd. She was just bad mouthing her own niece and nephew for no reason._

_I love my mom, but she can be real annoying when she wants to be._

"We're here Kagome." She said, knocking me out of my thoughts.

I looked outside to see our new house. If you could look at my face now, you would've thought that I looked like a kissy fish because I pulled that face at how big our house was.

It was huge! How did she even afford something like this? In my opinion, the house looked hot and I mean hot! How did she know my favorite color was light blue?

"How-?" I was about to question, but she cut me off. "I found a job that pays for any house you want! So I got this house, but its original color was pink and I knew you hated pink."

_She knows me well. What am I saying? She's my mom, duh._

"So I asked my boss if he could change the color to light blue and I was so happy when he said yes! He's just dreamy." Yuki said with a dreamy look on her face.

Yes I call her by her first name when she pisses me off. First she does something nice for me, even though I like it. Second, she starts talking about how dreamy her boss looks like. Third, why the hell doesn't she know that dad should be the one and only one for her?

_How can she forget dad even after he just passed away? He loved her and she loved him, but right after he dies, she goes on blind dates with other men. It's like as if she never married, but had a child._

My dad was handsome before he passed away. Brown spiky hair with dazzling purple eyes that held mischief. He was tall and well-built. In any woman eyes, he was beautiful. His name was Toshiie Mizu Kido. He always had a wonderful smile that was only made for me and mom. I miss him.

Now we go to my mother, Yuki Kagihime Kiyone Kido, was very beautiful, even though she gets a little too 'I know I'm beautiful, why else am I a flirt' kinda girl. She had long, straight wavy red hair with a beautiful eye color which was my favorite color, light blue. She was curvy in all the right places and was short, but that worked for her curves. In any mans eyes, my mom was a goddess. I love the warm smile she pulls towards me, but I scowl at the flirty smile she does to men.

Then there's me, Kagome Mizu Kido, I'm just your average girl if you ask me, but to the guys and my mother, I'm beautiful in their eyes. Mom says that she's glad that her and my father created something wonderful. I gagged. I had hair from my mother, long, straight wavy red hair, but I got my eyes from my dad. I love my eyes because they remind me so much of him. People ask if this is my normal eye color and of course, I yell at them and say yes.

I usually wear black, light blue, purple, or red clothes. Right now I'm wearing a black tight shirt and purple/black jeans with chains. My favorite thing to do is kick other peoples asses and to hang with my buddies. Which I have none right now. The only thing I detest the most is pink. I absolutely despise pink! It's the deformed color of the most awesome color red, besides light blue being awesome. My dream, I have no dream, but to be successful in life.

"Hello, earth to Kagome. *sigh* Why are you always lost in thought when I'm talking to you?" I turned to my now annoyed looking mother. Well how does she think I feel about her? "Because I'm just that awesome!" I shout while entering the house leaving her fuming at my back.

I go up the stairs and turn to the right and open the door. I was shocked at what was in the room. It was my room! I didn't know being random would give me good luck! I knew it was my room because of the colors and aura around it. I love it!

After getting everything set up in my room, I went down stairs to now wait for my nagging mother. Dun dun duuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnn…

"You know you're going to be late! We have to go! I'm going to be late for work!" She shouts in my ear. And damn that shout really blew my eardrum that's for sure.

"Okay, okay." I grumbled as I went back up stairs to my room and quickly get my bag before going into… a limo!

"How do you do it?" I questioned as I get into the limo along with my now fusing mother who was trying to put on her make-up. I still don't why she needs make-up, when she's already beautiful.

The limo door closes and we start to move.

"Do what?" Yuki questioned right after she gets all that useless make-up on.

"Get all this stuff." I motioned to the house, my new accessories, which are cool, and the limo.

"I have a nice job." I think that she practiced that line because I swore that I heard a lie, but maybe I'm wrong, but most of the time I'm not wrong when it comes to Yuki.

"Whatever." I mumble as I put my head on the door and look outside to get a view of Konoha itself.

If you asked me, this village was just nice looking as my old village. The people looked nice as they stopped to stare at the vehicle. I think I might actually like this place.

Once we were done driving to our destination, meaning my mom's job because her job is closer than my new high school.

"Bye! Have a nice day at school!" She shouted and closed the door behind her. What she said means 'Don't you dare mess this up and ruin our name or you'll suffer severe consequences' Yuki meant on the first day, she doesn't care if I cause trouble on the days afterwards.

_Konoha High. I wonder what this school is going to be like._

If I had paid attention instead of getting lost in my thoughts, I would've realized someone was trying to clear their throat.

"Miss, I think you need to get out so we can go to school." The stranger said.

"Oh, sorry, I was lost in my thoughts it happens to me all the time….." I trail off now looking at the person or shall I say boy who told me to get out.

If I hadn't already died in heaven, then I just did because of the beauty in front of me.

"It's all right. First day might always get all of us lost in thoughts. I mean it's everyone's first day and final year here anyways. Since you're new, I'll show you around after we get our schedule." He says kindly, putting on a sheepish grin that made his face look even more adorable.

I must be staring in awe right now. He was beautiful in my eyes. He had blonde spiky hair, kinda the way my dad had it, and beautiful sea blue eyes. I think I now found another favorite blue color. He had sun kissed skin. I think I'm gonna like this boy.

"Er, yeah. He he, that's it!" Wow. I'm such a smooth operator in front of a new friend.

"By the way, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm your limo driver." Wow.

"He's beautiful and he's my limo driver! OMG! I'm so lucky!" I said a little too loud and of course he heard me, and blushed.

"Er, yeah." He said awkwardly to me.

"*blush* Sorry. I usually say what I think out loud."

"*blush* It's alright, and thanks for the complement. Just wish this girl I like thinks like you do." Naruto says as he looks at the beat red me.

"Oh." _He likes a girl? I gotta find out who she is and beat the crap out of her for not liking this boy, Naruto. I'll also beat the crap out of her because he likes her._

"Hello, earth to ummmm, what's your name?" Naruto waves his hand in my face, again someone knock me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, the names Kagome Kido, nice ta meet cha Naruto Uzumaki." I said, giving him a peace sign and winked.

"Naruto. Just call me Naruto, Kagome Kido."

"And you call me Kagome. Just Kagome."

"Cool. Is that your normal eye color?" Naruto gets all in my face to see my eye color real good since my bangs cover half my eyes. They're spiky and awesome bangs mind you.

"Yes!" I scream at him, making him shrink back and start sweating. "I was about to say that your eye color looks awesome." He nervously says while looking around at everything but me.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry for yelling but thank you for the complement. Your eyes are pretty cool too." I shyly move my bangs out of my face as I look at the ground.

"Gee thanks Kagome! Uh! We gotta go now! We'll talk at lunch or in class!" He drags me towards the school, which was pretty hard and a workout for him since I was too lazy to budge.

After dragging me with him, we were now about to enter a place that could be hell or heaven.

_I just hope I'll have no problems in this school. I already got Naruto on my side since he's my friend and limo driver*drool*, but I still need to play nice and make it out of the final year of high school without causing problems. But I like a little trouble, so I won't listen to my conscious. I hope this school can bring entertainment. Let the games begin._

Too bad I didn't know that there were going to be more than just trouble for me. It will be way major and more than I can handle. Life, classes, teachers, friends, drama, fights, and…..boys?

**I hope some of you like this. It's my first high school fic so be nice. Read and Review and you'll receive good things in life. I know it's short, but aren't most first chapters or stories short? **


	2. Making friends, making enemies

**Yachiru Hatake: Here it is! Second chap. For Konoha High School! This disclaimer will go for all the chapters that'll be in this fic. I don't own Naruto, but I do own my OCs.**

**Kagome: Enjoy!**

**Yachiru Hatake: Thank you to ichigo's-soulreaper-lover and gracia198 for being my first reviewers and to Tenshi Gureibusu for adding this story on your story alert.**

**Kagome: On with the story!**

Damn this high school is big! I mean look at it, you could fit a whole village in this school! I got Naruto to stop dragging me because I was tired of being pulled. "Wow!" "See! I knew you'd like it at first sight!"

"When did I say that I wouldn't like it?" I glance at him, but then I run into the school with my bag flying behind me. "H-Hey! No fair!" I glance back to see that he's right behind me.

"Haha!Omph!" _'What the hell!' _I must've ran into someone. I glance up to see….duck-butt hair? The said duck-butt hair turned around and I held my breath. He was hot or shall I say sexy! He was flawless in everything, even his hair looked better in the front.

I was about to say sorry but he was glaring at me. Fine, I won't say I'm sorry. I glare right back, hoping I'll intimidate him. _6 seconds later…. _It's not working! The commercial said it would work! Curse you KFC! Oh wait, that's food! Curse you commercial that has no name!

"Kagome!" I turn to the source and see that Naruto is glaring at the person I had just ran into. "Did Sasuke-teme hurt you?" He questions when he turns his eyes to me with worry. I blush. "No he didn't." Sasuke, the person who I ran into, held his hand out to me.

Naruto smacks his hand. "No teme! Kagome doesn't need your help!" "Naruto…You have no reason to yell at me, all I was going to do was help her up." He holds his hand out to me again, and this time I take it before Naruto smacks it away again.

"Thanks Sasuke." I smile sheepishly at him. "No problem, Kagome." He smirks and starts to walk away. I turn to the now fuming Naruto. "Why did you do that?" I practically yell in his face. Of course, he flinches, and stares at me like I'm crazy.

"That's the guy that stole the girl I liked away!" _'So, Sasuke is the guy that won the girl that Naruto liked. Hmm, I'll have to keep an eye on him. He must be one of those guys that are so full of themselves. This sure is an amazing school, now all that we need is sluts and awesome friends, besides Naruto, and my life will be fantastic... again!'_

"Hello, earth to Kagome! Can you hear me? We gotta go to the office and pick up our schedules." Naruto waves his hand in my face and I smack it away. "Okay, let's go then." I grab his hand and run down a random hallway.

After running down this very, very long hallway, we made it to a door. "Wow, how'd you know that this was the principal's office!" Naruto looks at me as if I'm psychic, which is halfway true and I just have a lot of luck on my side!

"I didn't! I just went a random way!" I smile sheepishly while Naruto sweat drops at my randomness. "Well….er…you must have good luck at being random." "Yep." We, well I, knocked on the door and heard a come in from inside.

Naruto opens the door and we enter this fancy lookin office, with a bust of a principal, principal assistant, and two sluts. It must be my lucky day! Note the sarcasm there.

The sluts were slut 1 and slut 2. Slut 1 had pink hair and wore just all pink. She looks disgusting to me, but I could hear Naruto shift uncomfortably from Slut 1's gaze. Slut 2 was blonde and wore all purple. I'll kinda like her more than Slut 1.

"Thank you principal Tsunade for giving us our schedules, we'll be on our way." Slut 1 says as her and Slut 2 walk in our direction to get to the door. Naruto moved to my other side, the exact opposite from the door.

I looked at Slut 1 to see that she's staring at Naruto with guilt, but then glares at me and left. Slut 2 follows right after. And from the looks of things, Naruto seemed to stop shifting and looked relaxed. "Hello Naruto Uzumaki and it looks like to me that you brought our new student, Kagome Kido."

"Of course Granny Tsunade!" Naruto smiles sheepishly and put his hands behind his back. I could tell Tsunade was pissed because she had a tick mark on her forehead. "I told you not to call me that!" She practically smothers Naruto in her boobs as she crushes Naruto in a head lock.

The assistant principal sweat drops and I of course, was laughing in the background. "Here's your schedule and everything else that you'll need for your classes." "Thanks umm, what's your name?" "Shizune, call me Shizune." "Nice to meet ya Shizune!"

"Oink, oink." "Oh, and this is Tonton." I smile at the both of them warmly. "Nice to meet you too Tonton." "Oink!" Then there was a 'thump' and we all turn to see a passed out Naruto on the floor and a Tsunade who's drinking some sake. "What? He practically begged me to knock him out."

"Lady Tsunade, what are we going to do with Naruto?" "Well Shizune, our new student here is going to take him to the nurse's office." _'What the hell Tsunade!' _"But my lady, I am the nurse, remember?" "Oh yeah, well, Shizune and Kagome, both of you take care of Naruto while I drink my sake in peace."

Tsunade practically kicked us out of her office. "Here, Carry Naruto while I lead you to my office." "Oink, oink." She puts Naruto on my back and I lift him up. I'm giving him a piggy back ride! "Wow, you must be the second strongest to Tsunade and Sakura."

"Who is this Sakura?" I question when we made it to her office. "She's the one in the pink that you saw in Lady Tsunade's office a few minute ago." "Oh." I put Naruto down on the bed that Shizune pointed at while she went to get something to wake Naruto up.

'_So that slut Sakura is the strongest girl in the school besides Tsunade. Well I bet she's in for a treat when she finds out that I'm gonna be the strongest after I kick her ass.' _"I'm back!" I look to see that she has a …..bowl of ramen? "How's that gonna help Naruto Shizune?"

"Watch the magic Kagome." I watch as she puts the steaming bowl in front of Naruto's nose. I lean forward to see what happens. Suddenly…..Naruto's eyes open like a zombie off of those horror flicks when you think that something is dead when it isn't. Shizune puts the bowl down on the table beside the bed and checks Naruto's temperature.

"Ah. What happened Kagome?" Naruto looks at my smirk that appeared on my face. "You, my dear Naruto, had gotten yo azz whooped by Lady Tsunade." "Haha!" "Oink, oink!" "Wha-?" "Yep."

Naruto looks at me, thinking that I won't like someone who can get their butts kicked by a principal. "Don't worry Naruto, I'll still like you even if you get your ass whooped a million times over!" I pat him on the shoulder.

"Gee thanks, I feel so much better." I could hear the sarcasm in his words. "Hey!" He yells in my ear, making it hurt. "Shut up baka! You make my ears bleed!" I smack him on the back of his head. "Itai!*glares* Is that ramen?"

"Why yes it is Naruto, I made that just for you." "Thanks a lot Shizune!" Naruto grabs some chopsticks and shoves the food down his throat. "You eat like a pig Naruto." I think Naruto just broke the world record of eating ramen in seconds that he just got it.

"It was worth eating like a pig, no offense Tonton." "Oink." "Anyways, thanks for waking me up Shizune!" "No problem Naruto, now you take Kagome to where she needs to go."

"Okay!" We both leave the nurses office just in time because it's time for school. People were everywhere because they were trying to find their lockers. "What hall are we supposed to be on Naruto?" "Let me see you schedule." I hand him my beautiful light blue schedule while he takes out his orange one.

"It says that we're both supposed to be on the blue hall." "Yes!" I practically scream out because blue is my favorite color! I was about to grab his hand, but someone stops me. "Hands off Naruto!" I look to see a girl, who's a slut mind you, with lavender eyes, and was currently using those eyes to glare at me.

"Hinata, I told you, I'm not going to date you, we broke up a long time ago, remember." Naruto pushes Hinata out of my way and grabs onto my waist. Everyone in the hall stops and stares, including a certain Uchiha who was currently walking by to get to his own hall.

"Kagome is my friend and I'm not gonna let you push her away. You can't stop me from being friends with people and liking people! Just stop being near me period Hinata!" I look at Naruto with shock as he gives that slut Hinata a death glare, if looks could kill, she would be dead in ashes.

Naruto starts walking me to our hall, while still glaring at Hinata, and without knowing that Sasuke was walking behind us. "What's your locker number Naruto, mines number 750." "Mines number 752." "So we're both top lockers." "Yep." "That is so cool! We're locker buddies!" I jump on Naruto and hug him to death.

"H-Hey! Kagome….you're killing….me…." "Oops! Hehe, I forgot I was that strong!" We both go over to our lockers to find Sasuke at his top locker and getting out what he needs for one of his classes.

I walk over to see that my locker was two lockers away from his. "Hey Naruto, it looks like we're gonna be closer to Sasuke than you think." Naruto glares at Sasuke after he got what he needed for class.

After I put my stuff away and got what I needed, I took out my schedule to see what class I got for homeroom. "Say Kagome, who do you have for homeroom? I got Kakashi-sensei in Language arts." "Same here Naruto!" "Looks like all three of us got the same homeroom."

We turn to the source and see a smirking Sasuke on his locker looking at us, or shall I say me because he had an evil glint in his eyes. "Well, let's go Naruto…and Sasuke."

All three of us turn left from our hall to find the room, 702, on the door. "Be prepared for the worst Kagome, Kakashi-sensei is not to be taken likely. He's a pervert and a womanizer. He slept with almost all his girl students that he got, so watch out." Naruto whispers in my ear as we were about to open the door and into our, I mean my, nightmare.

**Yachiru Hatake: What's going to happen to Kagome? What's Naruto going to do to save her? Why is Sasuke suddenly having an interest in her?**

**Kagome: All questions will be answered.**

**Yachiru Hatake: Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Kagome: Read and review!**


	3. New teacher, more new friends, fangirls

**Hello my reviewers! I'm back and gotta new chappy! So, I hope you enjoy!**

We, well I, opened the door first and saw, only the teacher sitting in his seat, reading a book. And that so called book looked to me as porn. I think I'll call him "El Porno".

I was about to turn around, but he noticed me and the others, meaning Sasuke and Naruto, and put his book down. I held my breath, again mind you, at the sight. How many guys in this fuckin school are going to be hot! Even this teacher is hot!

Silver hair that defies gravity itself, handsome face even though half of it is covered by a mask, and I could see well toned muscles under his clothing. OMG! No wonder he got into many of his girl students pants! He's like a god or something.

Too bad I'm not like those other girls or I would be falling head over heels for him. Sorry my so called teacher named Kakashi Hatake, but I'm not going to be on your fuck list.

He walked over to us, or shall I say me, because he ignored Naruto who was in front of me and walked up to me and grabbed my hand. "Hey, you bastard!" "Fuck off Kakashi-sensei!" Was all I heard from both Sasuke and Naruto. What's got in their panties?

"Why, hello young lady. You must be the new student, Kagome Kido. I'm your homeroom and language arts teacher, Kakashi Hatake. It'll be a pleasure to work with you." He leans in closer to my ear, "Which do you like better, play hard to get or just doing it with me already?" He purred in my ear and backed up, and it seemed to me he was eye smiling and looking me up and down.

Play hard to get? Or just doing it with him already? Pssh….He wish he could get in my pants! Too bad I'm not for sale! "Well, I'll pick neither Kakashi-sensei. I'm not here to get fucked, I'm here to learn and get a good education. I'd rather get suspended than you getting in my pants." I wave him off and sit in a seat that's way in the back.

Silence. I look up to see shocked faces of the one I just rejected, Sasuke, and Naruto. "What? I don't wanna get pregnant just yet thank you." I take out a pencil, lay it on the desk, and stare at the still shocked faces.

Then the silence was broken by Naruto. "Haha Kakashi-sensei! You just got rejected!" He points at him and Kakashi gives him an annoyed look. Kakashi then turns his attention back to me. "Well, how should I say this…." I lean forward.

"You….pass." I fell out of my chair in shock. What did he just say! "What'd you just say?" I quickly get up and point at him. "You pass. That was a part of my test. Naruto probably told you that I get in my other girls students pants, didn't he?"

"Why, yes he did." "It's true what he said, but it was the girls choice. They didn't know that there was another answer to getting out of the question. You're the first and probably the last. Plus, those girls I fucked were whores. I think I'm going to like you Kagome."

I passed and I didn't even know I passed. Whooo! "You get a hundred for this semester for being the first." Whooo! Hundreds for the rest of the first semester! I love Kaka-sensei! "Woohhooooo! I love you Kaka-sensei!" I jump over and hug him around the waist.

He hugs me back and then starts to rub my back in circular motion. I back up. "Okay okay, no more hugs for the day." "Right." "Wha! How come Kagome gets a hundred! I've known you longer Kakashi-sensei!" "Shut-up dope, and sit down." "You can't say anything teme. You're just like Kakashi-sensei!"

I went back to my now claimed seat, which is second to the corner of the left side of the room, where I can look out the windows. The bell rings. "Well, I guess class is starting. Take a seat Sasuke and Naruto, do you want to get trampled by fan girls?" "No!" Naruto quickly runs to the seat beside mine, which is to my right. "Hey, Kagome. I like how you got lucky enough to get hundreds for the rest of this semester with Kakashi-sensei." "Yeah."

Sasuke puts his hands in his pockets and walks over and sits down on the opposite side of me, right next to the windows in the corner. "Hey Sasuke." "Hn." "Okay, fine then." I turn to the front and watch as people, meaning fan girls, run in through the door and towards Kaka-sensei.

"Kyaa!" "Hello, Kakashi-sensei." "How are you?" "We love you!" "Now, now ladies. Settle down. Class is starting and please take your seats." Kaka-sensei smooth's his hair back like they do in the movies that make girls drool and faint at the sight. Of course, it works on these non-brainless freaks.

"Kyaaa!" "He's so dreamy!" They take their seats. And of course, it's in the front of where the teacher's desk is at. I look around and see that it's only a fourth of the class. _'Huh? Where's the rest of the class?'_ And just my luck, I speak of the devil, cause here they come like a trampeede of elephants.

Oh crap. And just my luck, it's another group of fan girls and it looks like Hinata slut is leader of the group. She looks and spots Naruto. She walks, sways her hips as if to invite Naruto for a party, and walks over to his seat, which is near me.

Sasuke scowls as he sees that Hinata flirtatiously gives him a wink and she turns back to Naruto. "So ummm….. N-Naruto…..You didn't mean what you said back there did you?" She puts her finger under his chin to make him look at her.

"Yeah, I did. Now leave me alone. And tell my other fan girls that I don't like them either. The only girl I can actually talk to without her calling me hot or touching my ass every time another one of my friends who is girl comes around is Kagome here." She stops smiling and looks at me.

Why did he have to say my name! Why me! Hinata scowls, but then smirks when another group of girls come in. And that group is led by none other than Slut 1 and Slut 2. Again, out of the corner of my eye, Naruto shifts uncomfortably. But when I look to the other side, I see that Sasuke shifts uncomfortably from Slut1, Slut 2, and their posies gaze.

"Kyaa! It's Sasuke!" They were all about to come over but Kaka-sensei stops them. "Now, now ladies. Sasuke doesn't want to be bothered. That goes for you Naruto fan girls, and Hinata." Thank the lord that Kakashi is on our side!

"Awwwww!" They all, of course sit in the front like Kaka-sensei had now instructed. He used the excuse 'If you distract Sasuke, he won't be able to pass all his grades, go to college, and then marry one of you.' Me and Naruto laughed at that, but Sasuke snorted in disagreement.

They all glare at me, while I sit next to 'their' Sasuke. Anyways, we were waiting for the other students, but they seem to be late, wait, there goes one right now or more. "Sorry we're late Kakashi-sensei! Kiba here decided to take Akamaru to the little boys room with him."

"You're excused for now since it's the first day, but after that and you're sent to the office." "Yes, Kakashi-sensei." I look at each and every one of them. One was tomboy, one looked like a dog person with a dog on his head, one looked lazy, one looked kinda like a girl, but was a boy, and one was a redhead who looked like he could kill anyone.

The one that looked like a dog person must be Kiba since the girl said him and his dog. They all look at the back and broke out in a smile. The first one over her was a girl who quickly sat in front of me. "Hi! My name is Tenten!" "Haha! My name is Kagome! Nice to me cha!" I give her my piece sign and wink.

"Hey cutie! My name is Kiba and this is Akamaru!" I look up to see the dog boy and he holds out his dog to me. "Awww! How cute!" I pet Akamaru and give him a kiss on his nose. He barks out happily.

"Don't I get a kiss?" He points at his cheek. "Nope!" "Awww!" He pouts and Naruto laughs at him. "Haha Kiba, you just got rejected!" "Shut-up! The same would happen to you!" "No!" "Yes!"

Me and Tenten look at them with annoyed looks on our faces. I then turn back to the other three who haven't introduced themselves. "I'm Neji." The one that looked like a girl, said to me and holds out his hand. I shake the outstretched hand. "Hello Neji, I'm Kagome."

"Nice name, it's pretty and it suits you." He murmurs and sits down next to Tenten and in front of Naruto. "Thank you!" But I could tell that the guys around me, aka, Sasuke and Naruto, both glared at Neji. "Hey, my name is Shikamaru." The lazy one says lazily and he goes to sit in front of Sasuke and next to Tenten. I could feel that they both stopped glaring now.

"…" "…" I stare at the redhead as he stares at me. I look into his beautiful eyes. Another new favorite color for me! "I'm Gaara, nice to meet you." "Hiya Gaara, the names Kagome and it's nice to meet you too." He nods his head and goes to sit in between Naruto and Kiba.

Then another group comes in and it's boys. Ugh! I knew that there was going to be fan boys! I could tell when they glanced at me with hope in their eyes. "It's Kagome!" They were about to run to me, but Naruto and Sasuke block their way.

Kaka-sensei walks up to them both and puts a hand on each of their shoulders. "That's alright Sasuke and Naruto, I can handle fans, now go to your seats and be prepared to be taught by me." "Yes sir!" Kaka-sensei points at the rest of the seats in the front and the fan boys lower their heads and go to sit down.

"There, now is everyone here?" Everyone, including me, nod our heads slowly. "Okay, first, we are going to write about what we did when we were off school." "Awwwww!" I bang my head on my desk. "What?" I guess Naruto forgot what he did while out of school.

"But since I'm too lazy to do anything, but read my porn books, I'm going to let you do what you want, but fans need to stay in their seats." Kaka-sensei sits down in his chair and takes out his porn book.

"Soooo, what do you guys want to do for the rest of this class." I look around at everyone. "I dunno, but maybe we could get to know each other Kagome!" Tenten shouts with glee and drags me to her side. "You boys can talk about boy stuff while we talk about girl stuff."

They shrug their shoulders and start to talk. And of course I wait for my doom as me and Tenten go to sit on the opposite side of the boys. We then start to talk about who we like and our favorite things.

Then, the door of the classroom burst opens and someone enters the room. I gasp in shock when I see who it is. _'It couldn't be? Or could it?' _I get up out of my seat, making Tenten jump and everyone to watch me as I walk up to the stranger.

Even Kaka-sensei was watching me and put his book down. The stranger looks at me and smirks. "Well if it isn't Kagome! How've you been! I haven't seen ya since a few days ago." "You big dummy!" I run over and hug him. He hugs me back and all the fan girls glare in anger as I hug the stranger.

"I'm glad you came…."

**Yachiru: What happened?**

**Kagome: Dunno, but maybe we'll all find out who I was talking to**

**Yachiru: Good idea! If you want to know who the stranger was, read and review!**

**Kagome: Yay! Hope to see ya guys in the next chappy!**


	4. Daisuke and and getting saved by who?

**Okay! Now this is the fourth chappy on Konoha High! Hope you enjoy! XD Ad sorry for taking so long, I had other things that got in my way like Homework! XP And thank you to those who did review! Those were much appreciated and thank you for adding this story to your favs or story alert! Now on with the chapter! XD  
**

* * *

"I'm glad you came…..Daisuke!" I let go of Daisuke and grin up at him cheekily. Hey, what can I say, he's tall, but handsome. He smirks back at me. I heard footsteps come up from behind me and then felt a finger tap on my shoulder and turned around to see an eye smiling Kaka-sensei.

"Why, hello, Daisuke Kuran. You must be the other new student that also came from the Rain Village. I trust that you have your schedule and everything else that you'll need for all your classes." "Yes sir." He salutes Kaka-sensei in a humorous way, which made me giggle silently and Kaka-sensei was still eye smiling until he went back to his seat, to giggle some more at the porn book that he's reading.

"Soooooo…" "Sooooo…" Awkward! Oh no! We made an awkward silence! It's the end of the world everyone! Wait, that's normal awkward silence, so, no end of the world for me, but I swear that there's always someone that's out there to get me.

"Ummmm…How's your mom?" Eh, I couldn't think of anything else to say, so, yeah. "She's good." "Cool." More awkward silence! Ugh! I can't take it anymore! "Come on! I wanna show you my new friends!" He's smirking. "I knew you couldn't resist awkward silences." "Well, duh! I was born in an environment filled with noise, meaning my family!"

I pull him, meaning he's being a lazy ass and won't move unless being dragged, towards my group of friends, whilst feeling the glares of fan girls, and I let go of him as soon as we made it to our destination.

"Hey, this is Daisuke! He's my friend from my old village!" "Hey." He waves silently and everyone else introduces themselves, even though I could feel the intense glares that the fan girls shot out at me. It's really not my fault that I knew him in the first place! Hello! Maybe you guys should've been born in the Rain Village! Pfft….they wish they would have been there.

"Hi! My name is Tenten!" Tenten smiles shyly and blushes. Awe! That's so cute! I would pair her with him, but I already have the pairing of her and Neji! "Nice name, it suits you well." Her purrs out flirtatiously, OMG! Nah I'm not one of those type of girl to say 'OMG!', or am I, hmmm. I just wanted to try that word, but, did my ears defy me or did he just use his friendly flirting skills.

Well, he just won himself some brownie points for making her blush darker than what it already was. I elbow him before he makes things more complicated because from the corner of my eye, I could see Neji secretly glare at Daisuke.

"Owww! Why Kagome?" There goes his complaining method. Sigh, what will he ever do without me? "Next person." I point at the lazy Shikamaru, but he fell asleep! "Damn. Ummm…that's Shikamaru, but he's lazy, so don't question why he sleeps in class." Even though I ask myself that question, but, moving on. I point at Gaara, who stared at Daisuke as if he was an alien from outer space.

"…." "…." "….." Hey, I wanted to join in the silent contest, too! "Hey." "Hello, the names Daisuke." He's so cocky. Just look at him. White hair similar to the way Naruto does his, except he has his hair on his forehead, which make it very sexy looking mind you, blue blazing eyes, also another favorite color of mine, black-T, sexy blue jacket that's unzipped, black loose jeans and a sexy smirk that always appears on his handsome face.

Gaara nods his head. "Gaara." Next, is, Akamaru. "That's Akamaru." I point at the medium size dog, which again, puzzled me how Kiba could ever lift him, but for some reason he was able to, and Daisuke nodded his head and patted Akamaru on the head when he came and licked Daisuke on the hand, saying that he liked him.

"Good boy." Akamaru barked out happily. "Hey, names Kiba." Kiba smirks and hold out his hand. Daisuke takes his hand and they do this weird handshake that I never have seen before. "Pleasure to meet you." Next is Neji, but I hope he's still not pissed at Daisuke for flirting, but he was flirting in a friendly way.

"Neji." Wow. At least he wasn't cold like I thought he would be. He probably had forgiven Daisuke, knowing that he won't do it again, or at least, I hope he doesn't do it again. "Cool." Now, it's Naruto's and Sasuke's turns to introduce themselves! Yayz!

"Hey, my name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto sure is energetic! "That's cool dude! My name is Daisuke Kuran!" "Cool!" Naruto wasn't this hyper before, but maybe he wanted to be nice to Daisuke. "Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." "Oh, you're Sasuke Uchiha. That's cool, but I don't want to hear anything about you hurting Kagome, are we clear?"

Sasuke smirks up at Daisuke who is towering over him. "Is that a threat, Kuran?" "Hell yeah!" "Hn. I wouldn't even dream of hurting, Kido." "What? So now you're using my last name! What did I ever do to you?" Sasuke smirks, but doesn't answer back at my question.

Fuckin stupid Uchiha! Yeah, that's right! I'm using your last name for now on! Oh wait, he can't hear me, damn. Now I sure do feel stupid now, and crazy.

"Jerk." But if he was the Joker off of Batman, then his smirk would be that big because I could tell that it grew even wider than before. "Now that you made your introductions, please sit down Daisuke, and you, too, Kagome." "Oh course, Kaka-sensei." I grinned and went to sit down in my seat in between Uchiha and Naruto, but my grin soon went away when I saw who took my seat.

"Daisuke, y-you bastard!" He looks up at me innocently when I towered over him and the desk, but I could see from the corner of his lips that he was trying his hardest not to smirk. Oh, I wish I could wipe of that damn smirk that was trying to appear.

"What?" Again with the innocent look but also the innocent voice. "You know what, so move it or…or-." "Or what?" "I dunno! Just get out of my seat!" I tried to push him out of my seat, but I failed miserably. "Ugh!" I slide down on the wall next to MY desk that was currently occupied by his ASS. "You can sit in my lap if ya want?"

"What?" What the hell did he just say? I'm not that type of person, thank you. I don't sit in laps, people sit in my lap, me no sit in somebody's lap. No sir. "Come on! At least you get to sit in your desk." I turn to see his face and I saw that damn smirk again. I searched his eyes to see if he was lying, which is pretty cool how you can tell about someone by just looking in their eyes, and saw that he was indeed, not lying, but I was still wary.

"Y-No." I made up my mind. It's a HELLZ to the NO! "Yes." "I said no!" "And I said yes!" "No!" I cross my arms. "Dammit! I said yes, now get your ass over in my lap!" "I don't wanna." "You don't-." I look up, thinking that I won our little argument, but I was so wrong when I saw a pair of arms grab me and pick me up in their arms bridal style and set me in their lap.

I'm surprised that I didn't even struggle. "There you go, now you didn't even have to move a muscle." "I hate you." I glare playfully at him. "No, you know that you love me." He playfully nudges my arm. I smirk. "Now, when did I say that?" I look at him innocently and he fake pouts.

"Awe! But don't you love me a tiny bit." "No! She loves me, not you!" Tenten has saved the day, now I can turn the tables! "Yep! I love Tenten, not you!" I put my finger to his nose and I get up from his lap, grab my stuff, and walk to the door. Everyone, including my friends, look at me weirdly as I head out the door and the bell rings as soon as I get into the hall.

People come marching out from all over the places and I see Tenten run towards me with this other girl that looked like a punk. It looked like she dyed her hair black as she wore a purple punk shirt and black ripped jeans. Cooooooool.

"Hey! This is my best friend, Temari. Temari, this is the new girl that is also my best friend, Kagome." "Hey." "Hi! I think I'm going to like you. And this is one question on my mind, what do you think about those like to express themselves?" I smirk, but she smirks right back.

"Well, if they like to express themselves, then let them. They are who they are and that's what makes that person unique." She crosses her arms and still, that damn smirk planted on her face. "Very good. I think I'm gonna like you, Temari." "Same here Kagome." "Yay! We can all be best friends!"

Tenten hugs both our necks and we all have the same identical grin that came onto our faces. "Oh, by the way, what classes do you guys have?" I take out my blue schedule. Tenten takes out her red one and Temari takes out a purple one. My other two favorite colors!

They both showed me theirs and I showed them mine. This is how the schedule went:

_**Homeroom:**__**Tenten**__ and __**Me**__ with __Kaka-sensei in language arts__ and __**Temari**__ with Yamato-sensei in technology._

_**First Encore:**__**Tenten**__, __**me**__, and __**Temari **__in gym with __Anko-sensei and Guy-sensei__, while __health is with Jiraiya-sensei__. (They switch it up so the other half of seniors could get into the other class that they haven't been to, yet.)_

_**Second Encore:**__**Temari**__ and __**me**__ in __music with Iruka-sensei__ and __**Tenten**__ in __art with Kurenai-sensei._

_**Third Encore:**__**Temari**__ and __**me**__ in __art with Kurenai-sensei__ and __**Tenten**__ in __music with Iruka-sensei. _

_**Lunch:**__**Temari**__, __**me**__, and __**Tenten**__._

_**2**__**nd**__** Block:**__**Tenten**__, __**Temari**__, and __**me**__ in __advanced science with Orochimaru-sensei__._

_**3**__**rd**__** Block:**__**Tenten**__ and __**me**__ with __Yamato-sensei in technology__ and __**Temari **__with __Kaka-sensei in language arts._

_**4**__**th**__** Block:**__**Me**__ with __Asuma -sensei in advanced math__ and __**Tenten**__ and __**Temari **__with __Sarutobi-sensei for social studies._

_**5**__**th**__** Block:**__**Me**__ with __Sarutobi-sensei in social studies__ and __**Tenten **__and __**Temari**__ with __Asuma-sensei in math._

_**6**__**th**__** Block:**__ Back to our Homerooms before going home._

"Wow. Your school has one more encore than my other school and you have your own technology class! My old school had that for an encore!" Tenten and Temari both shrug at the thought. "Well, Tsunade is different from a 'normal' principle, so, she likes to make changes to her liking." "Oh."

"At least we all a have a class or two together!" "Yeah, Tenten's right Kagome." "Oh, right!" We make a group hug before separating. "Ok, so we all have gym, right Kagome?" "Yep." I nod my head like an idiot. "Ok. So does everyone have gym clothes?" Tenten magically has a gym bag appearing out of nowhere. "Of course, do you Temari?" Temari smirks. "I always have gym, so, it's normal for me to have gym clothes, unless we have health." Oh crap! Shit, shit, shit! I forgot my gym clothes at home in my room!

"No! I don't have my gym clothes." I fall to the floor like a drama queen. I close my eyes, but then feel something soft, fall on my head. I open my eyes to see darkness. "Huh?" I grab what was on my head and saw that it was a blue-T, purple shorts, and blue/purple tennis shoes.

"Gym clothes?" I look up at them both and Tenten points at Temari, who in return, smirked down at me, and held her hand out. "Temari?" "Well, I figured someone I knew wouldn't bring their gym clothes and it happened to be you, Kagome." I took her hand and pulled her down with me.

"I love you Temari! You're the best!" I give her giant bear hug before we both got up, and started running towards where the gym is at, which again, I'm in front and am running randomly somewhere to take a risk of running into the gym.

Which again, karma was on my side because I found it! "Wow, I didn't think that you would've found it with you being new and all." "Eh? I just randomly run until I think that my destination is in that area." They both sweat drop at my random/awesome finding skills.

"Hey Kagome! Temari! Tenten!" We all turn to see a grinning Naruto, scowling Sasuke, smirking Daisuke, a bored Shikamaru, an emotionless Neji and Gaara, and a very happy Kiba and Akamaru.

"Hey guys!" I wave them over and they all come running towards our newly formed trio. "So, I see you met Kagome, Temari." "Well, of course Shikamaru, I couldn't stay away from someone as cute as her!" "*blush* Awe! Don't flatter me!" I wave it off with a flick of my hand before turning towards what seems to be very huge gym doors. Damn. You could fit an elephant in the doorway, or, that's what I think it would do.

"So, you guys ready for another hardcore of exercising this year?" "Ugh!" They all moaned except for Gaara, Sasuke, and Neji. "Yeah!" I pump my fist in the air and run straight through the doors. "Wait for us Kagome!" I heard them shout, but I ignored that and was about to keep running around in the gym, but I was stopped.

I heard footsteps behind me and then they stopped. "Kagome! Why'd ya stop?" Can Naruto see what's in front of us, or is he that blind! Look at it! "Ummm…Naruto, look at who's in front of Kagome." "Huh?" I knew he turned because the next thing I knew, I saw green spandex coming towards me in a full out run.

"Ah shit! Kagome! Run for it!" I could hear them scatter, but I was frozen in place, like a deer in headlights. The green blur was getting closer, but all I could was stare and then I closed my eyes, waiting for my life to slip away before I knew it.

But then, I felt something or someone pick me up, because I heard a voice. A very familiar voice of someone that I haven't heard from a long time ago. I open my eyes and gasp. "Well, you shouldn't have frozen yourself like that, Kagome. You could have gotten hurt, but you're already ugly, so it wouldn't have made a difference anyways." That smile. Where have I seen that smile before? Wait! Ugh! Not him! Not my mean, but awesome buddy from when we were kids!

"It couldn't be you, could it?" "Come now, don't be so mean, you'll ruin the fun of an artistic angle." "Yep. It's you alright."

* * *

_**Cliff Hanger…..**_

**Yachiru: I wonder who that was, do you guys know?**

**Kagome: I know! I know! Pick me!**

**Yachiru: I know that you know, but do the reviewers know?**

**Kagome: Awe! Dunno, but they might when you gave them a few hints.**

**Yachiru: Yeah, so anyways, read and review!**

**Kagome: Yep! XD**


	5. Let's play a game of Dodgeball: Part 1!

**Yachiru: Sorry for taking so long you guys! I was busy! But now, I'm not for now, so, here's the 5****th**** chapter to Konoha High School! XD**

"Kagome!" I turn in Sai's arms and notice that Naruto, Sasuke, and the rest of the gang come running towards me. "Are you alright? And what are you doing here, Sai?" Naruto questioned, and narrowed his eyes at the way Sai was holding me.

Sai noticed that, and gripped onto me tighter in this bridal style position. I think my face was turning into a shade of a red apple, and I bit my lip, but not so much that I won't cause blood.

"Well, I was saving an old friend of mine, dickless." I watched as Naruto's face flared with anger while Kiba, Sasuke, and Daisuke were about to laugh their asses off at what was said.

Naruto raised his fist in the air angrily at Sai. "What'd you just call me!" Steam was coming out of Naruto's ears.

"I called you nothing but the truth, dickless." Sai looked at him with a bright fake smile. "That's it! I'm gonna kick you a-!" Before Naruto could finish, some flash smacked him on the back of his head.

He then fell forward on his face. "Alright you maggots! Gather up and listen well!" The flash stopped, and it turned out to be a female, cool punk looking teacher. Everyone gathered up and Sai stepped forward, with me still in his arms. "And feel the power of youth!" We all turned to see a guy with bushy brows, bowl hair cut, and in green gym clothes.

Now that is a worse sight to see. Yuck. "Now that it is a new year of school, we'd like you to do better this year and show how youthful that you've gotten from Summer break!" He did a nice guy pose and his teeth shinned when he smiled. Weird…But…

How does he do that? He has so gotta teach me! "Like Guy said, we want to see what you got and that means that we're gonna play a little game." She licked her lips and smirked.

I don't like that smirk. I looked around to see who else is familiar out of our class. Okay, I don't know that guy and girl, and I don't know him either…Crap! I got Slut 1 and Slut 2, and Hinata! Oh Kami! I'm so gonna die in here, right now.

They then nod their heads and glance my way as they smirked. Wait, why are they smirking evilly at me? Has the teachers said something important!

I felt Sai move us to one side of the gym, with the rest of my friends in tow. And red faced Naruto is still alive! Yay for Naruto!

But wait, what are we doing now! "Alright!" I turned to what's her face because she didn't tell me her name! "That's Anko-sensei, Kagome." I heard Sai whisper in my ear. I nodded my head, showing my thanks. And Sai must be able to read minds….cool….

"Hope you kiddies are ready for a sport! 'Cause we're gonna play a little game called dodge ball!" Anko-sensei smirked at all of us.

Wait, dodge ball? Crap! I can't doge if Sai is holding me! Now if he wasn't, then there is another story to tell, but still! I gotta get out of his grip before he gets me hit! "Sai, put me down, now!" I whispered out and turned to look up at him. He looked down at me and gave me that fake smile again. "No, I don't think I want to, you're too much of a hassle to put down."

"So, how are we gonna play? If you're holding me, then how are you gonna play?" I harshly whisper back to him. I knew that I had a pissed off look on my face. "Now, now Kagome...I have a plan. I'll dodge, but you will have to catch the ball and throw it at the target." I was about to slap that damn smile, but then I realized that, that was not a bad idea.

"Alright! When I say go, then you spread your youthfulness through dodging and throwing!"

"And that's Guy-sensei, but please do remember that plan. I don't want to warn your ugly self again." "Okay, now you lost my good mood." I glared playfully at Sai, but I knew what my objective was. Mission: Kick ass at dodge ball and hope to burn the fangirl side!

"On your mark, get ready, set, and..." Sai readied his battle stance and I readied my arms. "Youth! Go!" And cue the nice guy pose. I saw the fangirls throw their balls at my team, which consists of my friends and this other guy in green, which he looks exactly like Guy-sensei. Creepy. Oh crap!

"Oh my gawd Sai! Start dodging balls! We gotta make it through 'til the end! Don't just stand here! Dodge!" Ah! Dodge ball! I covered my face, awaiting for my doom of being hit, but I didn't feel anything so I uncovered my face and looked to see that the ball hit the wall, but not me or Sai.

Whew! That the heavens that he can dodge really fast! I didn't feel the movement of him stepping aside! He's really fast...Aren't I supposed to catch balls? Oh, shit! Sai dodges the ball in time. I would've had him doomed along with myself. Heh heh...

"You're supposed to be catching balls, Kagome. Not sit there and chicken out." I looked up at his smiling face. Chicken? Out? Who the hell, is he talking to?

"I'll show you who's a chicken, Sai!" I had my battle face on. I watched from the corner of my eye, and saw Hinata looking around until her eyes landed on me. She smirked, I gulped. Shit! My worst and first enemy! Here, at my old school, I made enemies with Daisuke's fangirls, but hey, I've known him all my life, same with Nykima.

I then paid attention and saw that she swung her arm back with ball in hand, and flung her arm forward and released the ball. It went soaring towards me and Sai. I prepared my hands. Twitch. Here comes the nice shinny red ball! And...

Everyone froze. Both my team and fangirl team. Jaws were dropped and eyes went wide. Sai was just smiling away. Anko-sensei rubbed her chin, licking her lips and smirking in delight. Guy-sensei gave thumbs up and performed another 'nice guy' pose.

I stared, too. Who would've thought that I'd...catch a ball? I sure as hell didn't. I suck at catching fast balls! Whoop! Yay for me! I narrowed my eyes and smirked, now holding the ball in the air. Anko-sensei nodded, pleased with the scene before her. "Hinata! You're out!"

My team started to cheer from somewhere which isn't near me, strange... But then stopped because the game wasn't over. The fangirls looked kinda pissed that one of the best on their team just got their ass out! Crap, they're all pounding their fist and all have a ball!

No! I don't wanna die! I close my eyes as I saw that they all threw their arms back. I had nothing to defend myself and Sai couldn't possibly dodge all those balls! And I just realized something else...some of my teammates were already out, except for Naruto, Sasuke, Daisuke, and Gaara... We're screwed. Oh so screwed. No! I'm too young and awesome to die!...TToTT

**Yachiru: Hope ya liked! And I'm glad to finally get this chapter put on! XD R&R! I'll get better by the more reviews I get!**

**Kagome: See ya in the next part! I hope I don't die! **

**Yachiru: Yeah...those fangirls look like they want to kill something!**

**Kagome: No! TToTT**


	6. Let's play a game of Dodgeball: Part 2!

I awaited for my doom as I held my hands in front of my face and closed my eyes.

I knew that we were doomed because I watched as the girls threw the balls in slow motion, they also had some guys, but they were already outta the game.

I waited, but felt nothing. So I decided to wait some more, note that I'm still in Sai's arms, but still nothing.

I then quickly opened my eyes and uncovered my face to what had happened.

I inhaled a breath when I saw who was standing in front of me. Daisuke, Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara had all taken the hit for me and Sai.

I stare with disbelief when I saw this. And I had to blink to make sure that I wasn't seeing things.

"Huh?" I say. "You guys took the hit?" I looked to see them all smirking as they turned to me.

"Of course." Daisuke said, flashing me a thumbs up as he began to walk past me and to the bench.

"Hn." was all I got from Sasuke as he walked by coolly with his hands in his pockets.

"Heehee." Naruto grinned and pulled out a peace sign. I did the same and smiled watching as he walked on to the bench. Gaara nodded and just walked away with arms crossed.

I wave bye and then turned to see how many people I got left on my team. None. How lovely can you get?

"Kagome…" I heard Sai whisper in my ear. "We're gonna have to catch the balls and dodge. You know what to do." There was no question to that answer right there.

I hold out my hands, ready for the ball. Sai kicked up the ball that was next to him in the air and I caught it, looking at the fangirls that were left.

Hmm…Slut 1 and Slut 2...and a girl with red hair and glasses…and a girl with jet black hair…so, that makes it four of them and two of us. Okay, good.

I threw the ball watching it soar towards the unsuspecting jet black haired girl, hitting her the right side of her ribs.

She turned with her jaw dropped, realizing that she got a strike out. I smirked, noticing that this might be an easy win.

The fuming Slut 1 quickly ran over to the ball, and threw it, failing to hit me miserably and hitting the wall instead.

I stuck my tongue out and had Sai run over to the ball, kicking it and having me catch it.

I then held my gaze towards Slut 2, who was eye raping poor Sasuke as he was staring at me and Sai. Well, another easy target for me.

I threw the ball, this time hitting someone on the leg, which wasn't Slut 2, it was Slut 1.

She nudged Slut 2 and leaned her over, whispering something in her ear. Slut 2 nodded, turning her stare on me.

I sure hope that she's not eye raping me like she did to Sasuke. Then, another shocking thing happened.

For some reason, I was dropped on my butt, making it hurt like a bitch. Another reason is, Sai is in front of me.

I stare at his back in question. I then saw from the corner of my eye, a ball had been bounced off of something as it dropped on our side. My jaw was dropped and eyes wide.

"Sai…?"

"Forget it, just don't let the uglier win." He smiled, but it wasn't just a fake smile as he turned to me. I think her truly smiled like a real person smile.

I grinned. "Got it!"

"Here!" He tossed me two balls. I caught them with ease, now narrowing my eyes at the two girls.

They both looked at me with shock and worry, now staring at me with fear. Hmm…I thought that this is how they wanted to settle the score? Guess not, but too bad for them.

I then flung the ball at them, watching it fly like superman would. Ha, good old superman. Anyways, the ball flew. Slut 2 and Red both cowered for some odd reason.

I shrug with a grin. And then…BAM! Both had gotten hit in the stomach with a ball. And they fell back, but that's all I saw when I felt myself being lifted up from the ground.

"Yeah! Kagome!" "Kagome, you did it!" "Whoohoo Kagome!" I heard my friend shout as they cheered me on. My grin widened even more than possible.

It's good to have those cheer you on.

I then heard clapping as everyone's cheers died down. We all turned to see Anko-sensei clapping with Guy-sensei giving me a thumbs up. My brows were raised.

"Well done, Kagome. Well done. We could use a gal like you around. Unlike those sluts who just left for medical attention." She said with a smirk and crossed her arms.

I nod my head. "Sure thing, Anko-sensei."

"Youthful Kagome! Simply youthful! I hope to see your youth fulfilling skills some other time in gym!" Guy-sensei shouted out happily.

My friends then lowered me down so that I could stand on my own two feet. They all had identical looks. Wide smirks and grins. We high-five and continued to cheer on, that is…until Sai came up as he was already dressed out of his gym clothes.

"It's great that you won and all, but aren't you forgetting that it is time for our next class?"

We all stopped and stared at him. Sai shrugged with a fake smile. "Oh, shit!" We all shouted in unison as we dashed to the locker rooms to change into our normal clothes on out of our gym ones.

I quickly ran with everyone else by my side as we exited out of the gym. Well, next up…music class with Iruka-sensei! I just hope music won't be boring, or have my enemies there. Because that's when things can get a little messy if you know what I mean.

**Yachiru: Well, Kagome didn't die.**

**Kagome: Yay!**

**Yachiru: And now, we enter the music class.**

**Kagome: Awe. Well, thanks for those who reviewed while we were gone! It was much appreciated. ^^**

**Yachiru: Yep. Anyways, see ya then! XP**


	7. Lost in the school just cuz of 1 class

"Okay, we're officially lost." I say, looking over at Naruto and Sasuke. I shrug my shoulders in an apologetic manner.

"What?" Naruto squeaked out, sweat dropping at me.

"How can you get lost from trying to go to a simple music class?" Sasuke asked, raising a brow at me with crossed arms as I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"Uh…" was all I could say. A dumbfounded look formed on my face as I stared at a wall. We were lost, big time.

Naruto began freaking out while Sasuke just shook his head at the poor boy who waved his arms around like a lunatic. Oh, you must be wondering how we -I mean I- could get lost from trying to go to music class. Well, this is how it started.

Fifty-six minutes earlier…

We all ran out of the gym doors-meaning me, Naruto, Sasuke, Temari, Tenten, and etc- to try and get to our classes. Tenten and some of the others went to their own separate ways as they had a different encore from me.

My eyes widen as my mouth gaped open while I skidded a right turn with Naruto and Sasuke behind me. I knew they were behind me 'cause I looked back. Though, I was confused as to where Temari went since we both had the same class.

I shake my head. _Maybe she had somewhere to go real quick…_ Yeah, that could be just it. I then take a right turn, almost running into a teacher who shouted out, "Hey!", as I ran by them while shouting back, "I will survive!"

I knew Sasuke and Naruto were sweat dropping. They just couldn't handle the craziness like I could.

I almost laughed if it weren't for a wall being in my way. I try and skid to a halt, but it was no use. I was destined to collide with the hard surface. Well, I would've if it weren't for Naruto somehow getting in front of me as he screamed really loudly. Almost like a girl, heh heh.

He then smacked straight into the brick wall, face-first as I flinched. Ohh…that's so gotta hurt. He then fell back to the floor, a knocked out daze formed as a huge bump appeared on top of his head.

I then trip and landed on the soft cushion, Naruto Uzumaki. He groaned by the impact of my body landing on his. Well, he saved my fall and that's all that matters…right?

I heard a chuckle behind me, so I lift my head and glance back to see Sasuke leaning against a wall with a smirk on his face. "Hn." he said, seeing that I was staring at him. Was 'hn' even a word? I really dunno, but I'm just gonna say it is because it's in his vocabulary I'm sure.

"What?" I ask, getting up from Naruto as I put a hand on my hip.

He shrugged. "Nothing."

I narrow my eyes. Sasuke Uchiha is hiding something…and I don't know whether to confront it or not. I'll just let my gut instinct be my guidance.

"Ugh." I heard Naruto moan out as he was most likely getting up from his nap. A little too short of a nap if you ask me. But…it was his choice. Or was it…

"Are we lost?" The blond asked, making me turn to him with a raised brow.

"What makes you think that..?"

"Because…I don't ever remember running into a brick wall to class." he pointed out, glancing back at the wall before turning to me again.

I shrug. "Well…let's get a move on before we're late and will probably get detention for it."

He nods and gets up. I then turn to Sasuke, who pushed himself on the wall and waited for us both.

"Ah…that wall is dangerous." Naruto muttered. I nod, thinking the same thing.

"Yeah…"

"Let's go." Sasuke said with his deep, entrancing voice. I dunno, I just like it. Actually, I like all my friends voices which is weird for me to say that. Who really pays attention to their friends voices since it's obvious that I'm the only one who does.

"Of course, now, where to?" I ask, looking between them both for answers. Sasuke stops walking, turning to me with a raised brow.

"You really don't know where the room is at?"

I shake my head. "No. Do you?"

He shakes his head. "No, the school always changes every year except for the gym and the principle's office. We have to learn for ourselves where the classes are."

I stare at him with my jaw dropped. "What kind of person would do such an order to the school?"

"Granny Tsunade, who else." Naruto joined in, a grin formed on his lips. Ha, Naruto is funny.

"Ah, now I can see why."

"So…."

"So…."

"RUN!" I shout, dashing down a random corner as they both ran after my tail. If only I had one as well. It would be pretty cool, wouldn't you think?

We entered a couple of halls, no luck at all in finding one class. One single class that was life or death for the three of us.

And then…something magical happened. A room, and all its glory was there to our right. A name, printed in bold that read: Music Class. I felt like squealing in joy for my randomness to actually work for me once again. I nudge Naruto who walked next to me and pointed at the door.

He looked like he was going to die of bliss for us finding our class. I'm pretty sure Sasuke had already seen the name because he stopped in front of the door.

"I guess we found it…" he muttered, laying a hand on the knob while me and Naruto walked up behind him. Me and the blond watched with wide eyes as he slowly turned it, and hearing a satisfying click, Sasuke allowed the door to open.

I peek my head over Sasuke's shoulder, you know 'cause I'm short and all, and well…I was not expecting this sight at all. Sasuke just grunted as his reaction was not the same as mine.

"Ohhh…" was all I could hear from Naruto. He must be thinking the same thing I was. We HAD found the WRONG room! Yesh! I can't believe it either! Inside was an old, empty dusty room. I could've sworn that I saw some type of movement in the room…though it wasn't even human. There were chairs, yes. Desks, yes. People, no. Ugh! Could things get even more worse than this?

"Uh…Kagome…Teme…" I heard Naruto squeak, so I turned to him as Sasuke did as well.

"What?" We both asked in unison.

Naruto looked at both our faces, and then began to blush as he turned his head nervously away. I saw sweat drop from his face as he looked to be struggling to hold something in. He twiddled with his fingers, and then looked at the ground, squeaking out, "I gotta pee…"

Both me and Sasuke looked at each other before looking at Naruto with disbelief. "What!" We both yelled.

Naruto flinched at our tone, laughing nervously to himself as he rubbed the back of his head. "Heh heh, yeah…"

I face-palmed myself. "Naruto…" I groaned, shaking my head.

Sasuke 'tsked' and turned his head the other way while scowling. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Dope…"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders with a nervous grin set upon his handsome face. Awe, how can I stay annoyed at that? He's just so…ack-! Why would I be thinking that? Oh, yeah. He's my limo driver. My HOT limo driver. Stop Kagome, you mustn't think of him like that, he already likes someone else anyways.

"Sorry Kagome…and I guess teme…" His face began to redden in embarrassment.

"Well, what are you waiting for dope? Go to the bathroom!" Sasuke snapped, turning to Naruto with a scowl still on his face.

Naruto nodded and then looked around. I gave him a weird look as he paled a little. "Naruto..?"

"I don't know where the bathroom is at!"

"Well don't just stand there, go find it!"

"I don't think I can teme! I have to go now!"

"Ugh!"

"Eww, gross Naruto!"

3 minutes later….

"Ah…thanks for letting me borrow some jeans teme." Naruto said in a relaxed way. A pink tint was on his tan face.

I scrunched my nose in disgust a little, though I was happy that Naruto had gotten to…ahem…use the bathroom.

Sasuke rolled his eyes though he smirked a little. "Don't mention it." he mumbled.

I still find it quite gross for Naruto to _use _it, but what can I say? You gotta go when you gotta go. No matter what situation you're in, and in our case, we're lost.

"So…now what." I say, breaking the silence that was between us. I looked to Naruto, and Sasuke back and forth. They looked at each other and then to me.

Silence.

Naruto scratched his head while Sasuke shifted his bag strap on his shoulder. Thoughtful looks formed on their faces. I watched as Naruto then opened his mouth to say something, but another voice cuts him off.

"We'll have to just keep moving until we can find the room." Sasuke said coolly, his onyx eyes stared unemotionally into mine as our eyes locked.

I blushed slightly, though I don't know why, and I turned my head away.

"Sasuke's right…let's go Naruto…" And with that said, we marched off to find the music room. For reasons unknown as to why Tsunade really wanted the rooms to be twitched out.

Back to the present…

And that's how we got stuck in this situation. Not a very good story, I know but it's better than not knowing how we had gotten to this dead end in the first place.

Naruto was still running back and forth saying we're lost and it feels like we've been stranded here for days. I got to hand it to him, it sure does feel like we've been here for days. My stomach begins to growl slightly. Man, I wish lunch would come soon but I'd have to have my third encore first.

Ugh, life can so be not fair sometimes. I crouch down to the ground with my back leaning against the opposite wall Sasuke and Naruto stood near. I sigh quietly, setting my bag down beside me.

I heard Naruto and Sasuke chatting quietly over there, though it sounded more like arguing on what to do next. Meh, it's not my problem on what they're going to do. Might as well let me die since we're getting nowhere.

That is…until I heard a tapping noise down a hall next to us. My eyes widen, and I looked at both Sasuke and Naruto. They were both not paying attention as they continued to talk amongst themselves.

I then listen, and heard the tapping noise yet again. I cock my head to the side, and try to peek on over to the other side of the wall. I couldn't really see anything but I could point out a figure walking this way. It's all a blur for some reason, but the figure looks so familiar. I wonder why…

"Kagome…" I heard the voice whisper, making me jump and freeze on the spot. My eyes widen as I had a slightly scared look on my face.

The figure then walked up to me, and stopped before my eyes. I heard Naruto gasp while Sasuke grunted in recognition.

I gaped at the person, or shall I say male as he put a hand on his hip and stared down at me in a bored manner. Though, I could never forget that god damn smile on his face. There is no way I couldn't forget this face. No way in hell.

He chuckled at me. "You need to stop gaping or you'll stay ugly like that forever."

I gave him a blank look as I was on my knees. Figures he would say that. Why him out of all people to save me?

I lower my head in defeat. "Ah…why does it have to be you out of all people…Sai."

_Cliffy…_

**Yachiru: So they didn't make it to music after all. -stares at Kagome-**

**Kagome: Well...it's not my fault we got lost!**

**Yachiru: -stares-**

**Kagome: -shivers- Okay, maybe a little bit is my fault.**

**Yachiru: -stares harder-**

**Kagome: -flinches- Okay, so it was half my fault but at least someone saved us! -whispers- though why did it have to be Sai?**

**Sai: Cause your ugliness led you down the wrong path, and I came to try and save you. -smiles widely-**

**Yachiru: Okay, let's wrap this chapter up before things get ugly. -sweat drops at the two fighting- Ja Ne for now!  
**


	8. To class at last!

Sai stared down at me, hands on hips as he smiled widely. He cocked his head to the side, chuckling lightly. "I hypothesized on whether or not you'll get lost. Looks like my hypothesis was 100 percent correct."

I scowl slightly, crossing my arms as I pouted. Does he always have to do something to prove himself superior and correct? I don't think you'll need to answer that question.

"Seriously…" I mutter. "Why must you always be there somewhere in my life..?"

"You already know that answer."

I raise a brow, giving him a questioning look. "Say what..?"

Sai opened his mouth to answer my question, but Naruto just had to open his big mouth as he screamed out, "Sai! Why are you here!"

My eye twitches in annoyance. Really? Does he have to yell down all our ears just for us to hear at least on single word, or even a number! I rub my sore ear.

"I'm here to retrieve Kagome." he replied flatly, acting as if Naruto hadn't just yelled into his ear and down into his eardrum. I give him kudos for such skill.

I watched from the corner of my eye as Naruto chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head idiotically. A wide, cheeky grin was spread onto his lips. "Heh, heh…Uh…Why?"

Sai sighed, shaking his head as he waved a hand. "She's going to be late for art class, that's why…" Oh no…I have that feeling that Sai is going to say 'it'. That smile…It proves so. "Dickless."

Eep. I glance at Naruto nervously, seeing him gape. I had almost thought the blond-headed dope wouldn't say anything…but notice the key word 'almost'.

You should have seen the look on Naruto's face. It was pure…priceless! I covered my mouth to stop the ongoing laughter that began to erupt from my throat. His face turned from shock, to pissed off! Literally! Naruto's face was all red, and boy you could see the steam running out of his ears. I bet I could fry some eggs on Naruto's head and they'll be cooked just right.

"Why you-!" Naruto growled, getting ready to kick some Sai ass if it weren't for Sasuke pushing his face away. Naruto yelped and fell to the floor. Now that…was a good one. I laughed, standing to my feet as I grin. Good times…Goood times.

Sasuke glared at his almost look alike. Seriously. Are you sure he isn't standing in front of a mirror? One paler, short haired, fake smiles, has a cocky attitude -wait they both do, and enjoys to paint. While the other is slightly more tan, duck-butt hairstyle -which I wonder who is his stylist mind you-, smirks, easily annoyed, and most likely enjoys playing cat and mouse. That's the only difference that stands out. Other than that they both look similar.

"Why the hell are you just standing there for? Get us out of here!" he hissed, narrowing his eyes at Sai's smile. I would too…his smiles are just too creepy and unreal sometimes. It's like being in a horror movie with that one guy who pretends to be nice, but turns out to be the killer and kills us all.

Sai held up his hands in defense. "I was just getting there…Sasuke. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Heehee, Sasuke got panties!" Me and Naruto both giggle in a whisper, forgetting that the said male was actually nearby and can hear us.

I heard him growl. "Did you both say something?"

Me and Naruto squeak and yelp, "Nope!"

"That's what I thought." I could hear the smirk in his tone. I turned to face the Uchiha, sticking my tongue out in the process.

"Hn."

We all turn to Sai who just smiled as he chuckled. "Most…amusing you three are…Anyways, we better hurry if we don't want to be late for our next classes."

As calmly and as coolly as he was before, Sai turned around slowly and began to walk away from us. I was about to scream out as to where he was going, but I soon saw Sasuke and then Naruto follow. I shrug. Might as well be a follower for once.

Sai led us past a couple of places we've been to before, and then to places we have not. Kinda cool but weird. I looked around in awe, soon spotting the wall Naruto ran into. I nudge the blond male's arm as he whipped his head in my direction, raising a brow as I heard him mutter, "What?"

I point at the wall, laughing slightly. Naruto groaned, most likely remembering the whole scene. I'll never let this ever go for him! I love to tease, especially when teasing a good looking guy who is, mind you, a limo driver.

I laugh some more, turning my head as my eyes soon widen and I gasp. I halted quickly in surprise when both Sai and Sasuke stopped into place.

Sai the turned to Sasuke, whispering something as duck-butt nodded and turned to us.

"Dope." he called unemotionally, giving Naruto a blank look.

Naruto growled. "Teme…"

"Let's go." He then walked past Sai, brushing shoulders before walking away.

Naruto turned to me, a little bit sad. "Bye, Kagome." Awe…My heart fluttered a little. Naruto seemed…so sad, like he didn't want to leave at all.

"See ya later, Naruto." I say softly, giving him a pat on the shoulder while grinning. He grinned back, his mood getting better as he walked after Sasuke and gave a light wave while doing so.

"Sai." I murmur, turning to the pale male before me.

He turned to me. "Yes?"

"Where's my encore?"

"Right in front of you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"For real?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"100 percent positive-itude?"

"Yes."

Geez, is yes his only answer? I give him a look before turning to the door. "You sure..?" I give a wary look to him. Who's knows if he's playing a trick on me. He's Sai after all…

Sai chuckled and smiled. "Why would I lie to you?"

Heh, there's many reasons why, dear Sai. Many, many reason why.

"Just checking." I mused, slowly facing the door as I reached out to lay a hand on the knob. I glance at Sai to see him close his eyes and cock his head to the side. He fake smiled once more at me. I just wish that one day…I can wipe that fake smile off his lips. That's teach him to stop mocking me! But…he's my friend so I doubt I'll ever do that.

I take a deep breath, twisting the knob to the side as I heard a satisfying click in the process. Wow, I haven't been this eager in all my years. My hands began to shake after I pulled away, leaving a crack as the door was a tiny bit open. Eyes wide, and sweat dripping lightly down my cheek. I turn to Sai, who motioned for me to go on and open the door.

I nod, reaching out once more with shaky hands, and with all my small amount of might that I'm going to use, I push it open. The door creaked as it soon widened even more, and a blinding light was shown. I hissed and cover my eyes, not quite adjusted.

I felt someone grab my arm, tugging me with them as I was trying to recover from almost being blinded.

"Kagome." I heard Sai whisper, and I stop rubbing and blinked to adjust to this type of lighting.

"Hmm?" I mumble.

"We're here." he replied and I felt myself automatically sit in a chair. My eyes were wide in fascination as soon as I got to see again. Wow…I gape. I had never seen so many…well art! Paintings decorated the walls. Posters of famous artist on the ceiling. Art and crafts and everything an artist could ever wish for was all in this exact room. Hmm…I guess Sai didn't lie to me after all…

I heard a chair being pushed up next to me and I knew right then it was Sai. From the corner of my eye I saw him already have a paintbrush in hand and a notebook in the other. Black paint was set before him as he dipped the brush lightly inside. Once it was dipped, he pulled it out slowly and went for the paper. I heard his smooth, light brushing as he concentrated on nothing else but what he was going to draw.

As much as I love looking at Sai's paintings, I was somewhat bored because I just realized that we were the only people in here. Was he really positive about this being our next class?

"Sai…" I whisper, hoping not to mess him up from his art. Because if I did…I would most likely not be alive the next day.

"Hmm?" He paused from his painting, slowly facing my way as he raised a brow. His questioning gaze fixed on mine as his eyes pierced right through my very soul. Shivers ran down my spine. Creepy!

Anyways…

"Are you sure this is our next class..?" I look away to once more take a glance around the room. Empty room shall I say.

I heard him chuckle. "Of course. Kurenai-sensei will be here as soon as I finish this painting."

"But how would you-" I got cut off by a new voice.

"Hello class~!" I turned to see a cool, female teacher as she walked in. She wore red lipstick, her hair cascaded onto her back, her eyes were the most fascinating part. I had never seen eyes as red as hers. So…cool! Her attire was typical teacher one. A blue blouse, regular old pants. The funny is that it looks like the clothes were forced on her, not by choice.

"Kurenai-sensei." Sai answered, causing me to break my gaze on her to him as he flipped his painting over towards me. What the-? You mean he got an exact perfect calculation! Wow! Sai is…AMAZING!

He smiled and closed his eyes. I stared at his wonderful art in awe. Now…if I was a rich person, I'd buy all of Sai's artwork because it's so…breathtaking. Gorgeous. I can't even find the right words.

"Marvelous, Sai!" I heard her praise as her heels clicked on the floor. She stopped right in front of our table, leaning over to get a good look. She smiled brightly once pulling back. "You portrayed a perfect scene of a Sakura tree in bloom. I don't know how you do it."

I guess Sai really is an amazing artist.

"Thank you, Kurenai-sensei, but your praise of silence is all I need to know that my art is eye-catching." He then placed his painting down, turning to me as he opened his eyes.

"What did you think of it, Kagome..?" he asked, glancing back behind me before he fixed his eyes back on me.

I rub the back of my neck, slowly looking down as I blushed lightly. "I thought it…beautiful." Though it may be in black paint, Sai's art could be one of the top ten in the whole world.

"Hmmm…A new student..?" I heard my new sensei mutter. I turn to face her, seeing her rubbing her chin as she eyed me. I shrank back from her gaze. Her artistic look. She was most likely judging my appearance.

"So you're the new student, Kagome Kido…correct?"

I nod.

"Interesting…" She then smirked. "Looks like I get to see what you're made of then."

I gulp. I hope that I won't be a total mess-up. "Yeah…you will…" I laugh nervously.

She nodded before going to her desk. "I better quickly set up the rest of the tables. Sai, how long do I have before the other students come in..?"

"About a minute."

She nodded, grabbing a handful of paintbrushes as she placed five on each one, four on ours because Sai already has one. She quickly dashed to the paint, placing them on each table as well. I could hear laughter and chatter getting closer as the door was left wide open. Kurenai-sensei hurriedly set paper in front of each chair, and booklets that must have shown how to draw certain art.

She quickly dashed to the board, writing down in marker: **Since this is your first day back, free draw for everyone!**

She also drew a baby bird in a nest to show an example. Then…the chatter stopped as soon as Kurenai-sensei sat down. I turn to the door, seeing many new faces as they all walked in. Taking seats next to their friends as they whispered to one another.

"Kagome!" I heard someone shout, and I turned in that direction. Here came Temari, and someone else. I couldn't quite tell because everyone was still trying to find a seat.

"Temari!" I shout, glad to have another friend in here. I motioned for her to come on over as that other person followed. At first, I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me…but they couldn't have. So, taking a further look, I noticed that certain type of haircut anywhere! Wait…the guy that was in the green spandex from gym!

Temari walked over with him following after. She then took a seat in front of me, sitting down as she glanced back. "Ya coming or what, Lee?" she asked bored-ly, waving a hand for him to sit next to her, which was in front of Sai.

The said male, Lee, slowly walked on over. A blush crept up his cheeks as he sat down and pushed his chair up. "H-Hello." he stuttered.

Hmm…Without the spandex on…he doesn't look so weird anymore.

"Hey." I say kindly.

"Hello." Sai muttered, concentrating on another painting before him.

"My name is Rock Lee…but you can call me Lee." he said, sounding more relaxed. Maybe it's because I'm not trying to scare him or anything. Or…he just does this when first meeting people.

"Kagome Kido…but you can call me Kagome." I give him a warm smile before turning to Temari. "So…What's up?"

She crossed her arms and gave me a look. "How come you didn't turn up in music class? I had to be partners with the sluttish Hinata. You don't wanna know what happened after that…"

"Awe…I'm sorry, Temari. Me, Naruto, and Sasuke all got lost. I'm new and all so…"

"She got lost because her sense of random direction has gotten terrible." Sai finished for me, which wasn't very nice if you ask me. I give him a glare before nodding anyways.

"It wasn't terrible…it was …off track." I mumbled, blushing slightly at the thought.

Temari sighed, uncrossing her arms as she did so. "I couldn't ever be mad at you Kagome. Though we only met today, I felt like we've known each other since we were kids." She then laughed.

"Say Lee…" she said, turning to the said male. "I didn't know that you take art."

He nodded. "I do. Art is very youthful and helps soothe the mind."

Very…youthful?

Temari gave off a deadpanned look. "I see…" She then turned to Sai. "And what about you, Sai? Got any new paintings this year?"

Sai glanced up at her for a brief moment before looking back down at his work. "Yes. I plan to." He then placed his brush down, turning the painting to her as he must've gotten finished on the second one.

"What do you think?"

Temari's eyes widen for a second before she smirked and laughed. "What do I think..? I think that you are one heck of an amazing painter, that's what I think."

Lee decided to join in. "Yes, yes. Words cannot express how beautiful and youthful your art is every time!" he said proudly, beaming at Sai's work as his eyes shined brightly.

They all then turned to me. "What about you, Kagome?"

Sai faced his painting towards me as I gasped in amazement. It was…absolutely cool! How did he know that I liked flaming skulls?

"AMAZING!" I shouted with glee, though Kurenai-sensei and a couple of other students told me to lower my tone. I blush in embarrassment and nod.

Sai chuckled. "I knew you'd like it. Here." He handed it to me. "Take it as a gift. I remembered long ago that I promised I'd make something cool for you." He closed his eyes and smiled.

I grin cheekily at him. "Thank you, Sai. This is the best, and only gift, you've ever given to me." Heh, Sai is not a half bad guy after all. I guess he's warming up to me once more since it's been a while 'til now since we've seen each other.

_Cliffy…_

**Yachiru: Finally! You made it to a class!**

**Kagome: Yeah!**

**Sai: With my help.**

**Yachiru: Of course.**

**Kagome: Yep. Anyways, since we have nothing else to say, hope ta see ya in the next chap! XD And review please! I enjoy reading reviews as well as Yachi!  
**


	9. Embarrasment at lunch Sai is: Ugh!

So…art class ended pretty quickly than I had expected. Well, it was that…or it was because the whole time I've been staring at Sai's, Temari's, and Lee's work.

Damn…I never expected that these guys, besides Sai, were good at art!

Temari was drawing a perfect landscape of the desert, with a sandstorm brewing in the background. And let me tell ya that it looked so real that I had almost thought I was in the drawing. Notice the keyword 'almost'.

Of course you all know that Sai draws good, almost god-like, so I won't go into any descriptions/details about his work. So…I turn to the next person. Lee.

His painting was what had caught me off guard. I never thought of him as the sort of soft, kinda guy.

His painting mostly focused on a bunny eating some carrots in a garden. Let me tell ya this, again but for a different picture, that bunny…was so adorable! The way the blue, shiny eyes stared back at you. And those ears…bent back cutely to give it a more real vibe, I guess you could say. I just…love it!

I look back at my blank piece of paper. A display of how art looks before actually appearing on the page. Yeah…I need to step up my game if I wanna be on equal grounds, except Sai, with these guys.

Oh well, it's time to leave for the next class anyways. I quickly stood, almost tripping on thin air before a hand reached out to balance me up.

I look to the source, finding it to be…Sai, as always. I sigh as well as my eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

He smiled. "Watch out for nothing…Kagome…" he then laughs softly, leaving me to stick my tongue out at his back.

I then heard another laugh, making me jump in surprise as I turned. Temari came up next to me, smirking slightly. "Is he your…_boyfriend_?" she joked slyly, her blue eyes shining with mischievousness.

My eyebrow twitches even more, and I blush madly. "No…"

She laughed some more. "You sure..?" She nudges my shoulder as I pout at her.

"Yeah I'm sure! Sai is…for some odd reason a very good friend of mine. I couldn't imagine 'us' being…" I shiver. "_Together_."

Just the thought of us being a couple gives me the creeps.

Her smirk never faded, but she grabbed my arm to tug me along with her. "I know…I'm just messin' with ya girlie!"

I sulk to myself. See…it's not funny to mess with me with this kind of stuff.

"Anyways, let's put our stuff up before going to lunch." She drags me out of the door.

"Right…" I mutter, almost forgetting that my schedule was like that. I mentally slap myself. I'm such a baka!

-x-

After Temari brought -cough, dragged, cough- me to her locker as well as mine, we went straight to the cafeteria. The good thing was, we made it to lunch and my stomach was glad because I didn't eat anything today. Seriously. My mom didn't even stop to get me something to eat. She's cruel for letting her child starve…

Anyways…The bad thing was…I forgot how to get here again. Why, me and my forgetfulness! Why!

Okay, I better stop. Temari is giving me a weird look. Heh, heh…

"What?" I murmur, glancing around before we walked up in line to get out plates.

She shook her head, smirking slightly. "Nothing~!"

I didn't like how she said 'nothing', but oh well… I shrugged, grabbing some fries, pizza, and a soda before getting out of line to get a table.

I picked one which was the furthest in the corner, which seated about…seven or eight people. Well, I didn't really count since I liked the corner and claimed it as my table.

I quickly sat down, and Temari comes up to sit beside me. I grin cheekily, before picking up my pizza to take a bite.

"Hey, you mind if I sit with you guys?" I heard a familiar voice ask, before I quickly turned my head to notice that it was Shikamaru.

My grin widened. "Shika!" I chirp, causing him to rub the back of his head sheepishly at the nickname…which I just made up now. You like? I like.

"Yeah…so may I..?"

I nod, waving a hand for him to sit.

"Thanks…" he mutters, before lazily sitting on the other side of me. I noticed from the corner of my eye as Temari shoots a few glances at the male beside me. Hmm…I feel a matchmaker coming…

"Hello…ugly…"

I groan, nearly slamming my face down onto the table. "Sai…" I grumble, already beginning to lose my appetite.

He chuckled. "I guess I take that as a, 'yes, you can sit here'." And just like that, he went around and sat himself comfortably right in front of me, that damn smile graced onto his lips. He didn't even let me get to answer for myself!

I secretly pout on the inside, not giving him the satisfactory of pouting on the outside. I was about to try and eat my food, but a pair of eyes were staring at me. My eye twitches slightly, and I look to lock eyes with Sai.

He cocks his head, mind you and I will only say this once or twice if I forgot that I said it the first time, cutely to the side, his eyes narrowed as he watched me in amusement. What? Was there something on my face that I should know about?

I glance around noticing that Temari was happily chatting with Tenten, who must've came just after Sai. Whoa, she's like a ninja or something…So cool.

"Hey, Tenten." I murmur, smiling slightly.

She turned away from Temari, and grinned widely at me. "Hey, Kagome! Temari told me about the moment you had with…Sai here." she laughed out, and Temari laughed as well.

I blush madly, groaning at them both as I shot Temari a playful glare. "Why'd ya have to tell her~!" I whine, slowly sinking down into my seat.

Temari laughed again, amusement twinkling in her eyes. "Hey, not my fault that you two pulled off a charming moment that could mistaken you for being a couple."

My life…was officially over. I anime cry on the inside.

"What's wrong, Kagome? You do not find it amusing to hear that?"

I scowl at Sai. "Hells to the no!" I cross my arms childishly. Hey, at times like these ya gotta act like a child sometimes.

The smile that he had on his face widened even more than possible, if he could even manage that which I do not doubt at all.

"You should find it quite amusing…considering that me and you wouldn't pull off as great couple."

I nod my head idiotically. "That's right- Hey! Why not?" I just realized what he said.

He toyed with the fry on his plate, never turning away as he stared at me. I'm positive that he hasn't even blinked yet. "Isn't it obvious..?" he mused.

"What's obvious?"

"You would make a horrible girlfriend." he stated bluntly, smiling in his own twisted, sick way.

I gape, staring at him with wide eyes, "I wouldn't be…a horrible girlfriend!"

He chuckled. "You would so. Besides, I doubt I could date someone…as ugly as yourself."

I glare at him. "Damn you…I would be an excellent girlfriend! And you have no taste whatsoever in women Sai, so you shouldn't even be talking!" I yell at him, making Temari lay a hand on my shoulder.

I turn to her, confused. She smirked. "My, my Kagome. You're all fired up for no reason. Why should you care about his opinion of you don't like him like that..?" she teased, causing realization to hit me.

My face began to heat up as I looked everywhere but my friends. Shikamaru snickered, Tenten laughed, Temari chuckled, and I have no idea what Sai was doing since he kept quiet.

"I-I don't care for his opinion! I j-just wanted to explain to him that his tastes aren't very good." I took a deep breath, glancing at them.

Temari and Tenten gave me a look that said, 'Uh huh…sure, sure'. Sai continued to smile, though it looked more fake than it normally did. More fake than fake. Wow, never thought it to be possible. Shikamaru just shook his head, laughing softly before continuing to eat his lunch.

"Okay, _Kagome_. If you say so…" Temari and Tenten shared a look, and I didn't that look one bit.

I frown, before pouting. "You gotta believe me~!"

"Believe what?"

I jump at the sound of that voice, and we all turned to see Naruto coming over our way. I silently thank him for saving me from this embarrassing moment. My hot limo driver can come into to use anytime!

"Nothing~!" I chirp out, trying to changing the subject quickly.

He grinned goofily, before taking a seat in front of Shikamaru and beside Sai.

"That Kagome and Sai look like a couple!" Tenten blurted out, laughing slightly.

My face begins to redden as I looked away. Curse you karma! And curse you, Tenten! I shoot her a look, and she just laughs some more while smirking. Temari chuckles, smirking as well.

I then heard Naruto choking on what looked to be a fry, and his blue eyes were wide in shock. "W-What?"

"Don't you know…Sai and Kagome here would actually look like a couple." Temari answered him.

I groan, wanting my life to end quickly.

Naruto coughs slightly, looking away as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "You don't say…" he murmured.

"Kagome isn't my type though…She's just…well, she's just Kagome."

"And what's _that _supposed to mean?" I inquire, raising a brow as my eye twitched once again.

Sai smiled, laying his head in his hands as he watched me. "It means what it means." he replied flatly.

My eyebrow now began to twitch. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" I growl.

"What's what supposed to mean?"

"Oh, hello Sasuke." Tenten greeted as we all turned to him.

He coolly looked at us all, before taking a seat next to Naruto and Shikamaru. He set his plate down, curiosity flickering in his eyes as he looked at me. Why must they all look at me? What did I do!

"Oh, it's nothing…" Temari began, her smirk widening. "Except for the fact that Sai and Kagome are having a lovers quarrel."

And just when I thought things could get worse…things decided to get even more worse than I had thought possible.

"Hey, what are _you _doing at our table?"

I groan even louder, and slammed my head down onto the table. Great, just great. The fangirls have arrived. Like my life wasn't becoming a hell as it is. Now this? Damn, why did Sai have to save me in the art room? It's all his fault! Curse you, Sai! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be embarrassed right now! And the fangirls! Oh, the fangirls! Don't let me get started on them…

_Cliffy…_

**So...here's chapter 9 for Konoha High School! Hope ya like! And Sai is so mean, even to his friend, Kagome! ^^**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I only own my ocs and how this story will turn out.  
**


End file.
